Emily's Seduction
by EmilyFan27
Summary: A re-imagining of the Super Samurai Episode "The Strange Case Of The Munchies." Read as Emily comes into her own sexually thanks to a Nighlock's spell. Rated M for intense smut, and a little language.
1. The Nighlock's Amorous Spell (Intro)

The Strange Case of The Friskies

"What's wrong with them, Ji," Emily asked as she saw her team mates passed out on the floor of the Shiba House.

"They were acting strange, so I put them under a sleeping spell to buy us some time," he replied. "It's only temporary, so I have to act fast."

Ji was frantically flipping through books of kanji, looking for answers. Book after book fell to the floor as he searched for the answer. When he finally a found it, his jaw dropped and his face turned pale.

"What is it", Emily asked concerned.

"It's a horrible spell this nighlock has put on your team mates," Ji said, struggling with his words. "It's a spell that makes teenagers very..." He paused as he searched for the right word.

"...Amorous."

"Huh," Emily asked, looking confused.

"It's a spell that makes those under it, very...horny."

Emily stared in disbelief, wonder if she heard Ji right.

"Horny? Like they want to have sex," she asked, still in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Ji replied.

"How do we stop it," Emily asked, worried.

Mentor flipped to the following page and paused again. Emily gave him a puzzled look.

""We" don't," Mentor replied.

"What," Emily asked.

"The only way is for someone who's pure to...," Ji once again struggled to find the right words. "...purge the amorous spirits from them through...intercourse."

Emily stood dumbfounded.

"But mentor," she stammered, "I'm not pure exactly..."

"Pure of heart," Mentor cut her off. "You're the only hope we have Emily. Destroying the Nighlock alone will not break this spell. I'm afraid it's your duty as a Samurai Ranger."

Emily took a deep breath. She remembered how earlier that day all she wanted to do was prove how tough she was. This was going to be a very difficult task.

"Alright Ji, I'll do it," Emily said resolutely. "Get to safety. I'll call you when this is all resolved."

Mentor hesitated, then contemplating the consequences of his presence, he nodded.

Outside the Shiba House, Emily stood in front of Ji as he mounted his motorcycle.

"You have about an hour before they wake up, Emily," Ji said as he tightened the strap on his helmet. "I have faith in you."

She watched her Mentor speed off into the distance. This was definitely going to be difficult, but she couldn't deny that she wasn't the slightest bit excited...


	2. Emily's Shower

Emily looked up at the shower head as it began to pour its steaming water all over her naked body. She let it rush down her petite yet firm breasts, the beads of water starting at her neckline, moving slowly down the shallow slope, down over her pert pink nipple, traveling down her flat stomach and converging onto her smooth pale vagina, which was covered only with a light layer of peach fuzz. She moved her hand down her body until it reached her vaginal lips.

"Hm, might as well get rid of this," she thought to herself. Normally she wouldn't mind a little bit of hair, as her strict Samurai training regiment left little time for sex, but as her nudity would be on display for quite a while, she figured she might as well take care of a few things.

She turned off the shower nozzle and sat down on the bathtub, turning on the faucet. She grabbed some shaving cream and a razor and used the former to put a dollop of shaving cream into her hand. She then proceeded to rub it on her vaginal lips. She had been training extra hard lately and it had tired her out, so it had been quite some time since she had known the pleasure of masturbation. Her touch sent electric shocks through her body. Once her lips were all lathered up, she slowly started moving the razor up. Each agonizingly slow stroke caused by the blade made her skin crawl in the best possible way. She noticed her nipples begin to harden.

Once her most intimate of parts was shaven clean she stood up to examine her handy work in the full length mirror directly across from the tub. She turned side to side, and decided she was satisfied. She was about to sit down, but instead opted to study herself a little more.

First she stood straight, arms at her side, turning slightly side to side. Then she turned to her side looking at her profile. She brought her hands up to her small breasts.

"Are these too small," she thought to her self. She had sneaked a peek at Mia while changing a few times, as they shared a room. She was envious of Mia's C cup breasts, but had to admit hers were not without their benefits and charms. She very rarely wore a bra, and on some of her more amorous of whims had let her training GI slip a bit to as give Mike a little peak at what she had. Unfortunately for her and her fantasies, he never seemed to have been looking at the right time.

"Oh my god," she thought as she came to a realization. She's going to see Mike naked. She's going to see every one naked. She hadn't even seen a real life penis before, well not more than a glimpse. There had been a time where Emily had forgotten to knock and had caught a glimpse of Jayden coming out of the shower, but even then, it was just a glimpse, and he hadn't had an erection. She closed her eyes and tried to re-imagine Jayden's muscular body, glistening from the shower, and the peek she had seen of what looked to be about 5 inches of flaccid skin. Still it had provided her with a good cum or two and a giggle with Mia.

She shook the thought out of her head and continued to admire herself in the mirror. She ran her hands down her stomach. No insecurities there. Then she stopped at her vaginal lips. She remembered the painful yet pleasurable loss of her hymen, while horse riding back on the farm. She had never gotten far with a boy though. One had only felt her breasts underneath her bra, and only for a second.

She began to feel her vaginal lips, slowly stoking her self on the sides until she moved her hand ever so slightly towards her clitoris. She lightly brushed it, sending electricity through her body. She closed her eyes, as her pussy became lubricated.

*Crash*

She heard a loud sound from the other room and knew it meant her team mates had begun to stir. She turned back to the mirror one last time. Her hair dripping wet, her body still slick from the soapy shower. She took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Emily," she said to herself. "It's for the team."

She began to reach for her clothes, but something inside of her stopped her hand. She turned back to the mirror and gave herself a devilish smile.

She then turned towards the door, opened it and walked out.

Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin and Antonio all woke up in a daze.

"What happened," Kevin asked.

"No idea," Mike replied rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so...horny," Mia said reaching into her pants.

"Me too," Jayden said, as he felt his chest, the arousal slowly setting in.

"Well," Emily said, from behind them.

The five teens turned around to see Emily, completely naked and wet, with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"I'm here to help you all with that."


	3. Mia's Turn

Jayden, Mike, Mia, Antonio and Kevin all stood dumbfounded at the sight before them. Their cute, petite team mate was standing before them, naked. The surprise they felt soon faded as the nighlock spell over took them, and the only thing they felt was pure lust.

Emily took a deep breath. She knew the only way this could work is if she followed her earlier declaration of being "tough."

"ATTEN-TION!" she screamed at the top of the lungs, which managed to miraculously avert everyones gaze from her supple young body.

"If we're going to do this, and we are going to do this, then we are doing it my way. Is that understood," she bellowed.

The rangers all stood at attention, chests heaving, heads nodding.

"Good," she said with a devious smile. "I want you all to line up, now!"

The rest of the rangers did what they were told. Once in line Emily strut in front of them, making no attempt to hide anything.

"First things first." Emily bellowed. "Strip."

Kevin looked shocked as the rest of the rangers looked at each other nervously.

"NOW!"

In a flash the rangers were all naked. Emily had to take a second to remind her self to breath and regain her composure. She slowly started her strut again. At the end was Antonio, she stopped, looked him up and down. He was the least muscular of the group, but his un-circumsiced penis stood proudly at about six inches. She moved down the line to Jayden. She ran her eyes up and down and had to fight hard not to show how impressed she was at his length and girth. She almost lost it when she came to Kevin, who seemed to be almost 9 inches, but she moved to Mia, who she had caught glimpses of before. She saw the guys leering at her proximity to Mia, and decided to milk it a little. She reached out and lightly twisted a stray lock from her hair, tracing it to her heaving breast, where she tweaked Mia's nipple playfully. This caused a moan to escape from Mia's lips. Last was Mike, who she had been attracted to since she had come to Panorama City. She used all her might to not to straddle him then and there. Her eyes slowly traveled below to his neither regions, where his 8 and a half inch circumcised member stuck straight out. She could feel the juices travel down her thighs. She couldn't keep this act up much longer without some contact.

With that she moved to Mia and grabbed her hand. Suddenly Emily took her close and began kissing her deeply. She had never done anything like this before and had the intention of just getting it out of the way. To her surprise, she could feel the heat radiating from inside of her. She had never felt anything like this before. She moved her hand down Mia's naked back to cup her luscious and full ass. She could feel Mia moan into her mouth. She could feel herself getting wetter. She led Mia to a chair and sat her down. Mia's eyes were full of wanting and lust, and Emily decided to enjoy this. She sat on Mia's lap and continued to make out with her, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Mia then began to softly bite Emily's lip. This sent shock waves that warmed Emily to her core. Emily then began kissing down Mia's chin, to her neck, and then she took a deep breath and took one of Mia's brown nipples into her mouth. Mia moaned in pleasure at this. She saw in her peripheral vision that the boys were not only gawking at her, but were also masturbating themselves absent-mindedly. Emily couldn't take it any more and moved her hand down to her own sopping wet sex. She rubbed her own clitoris furiously as she slowly slinked down to her knees and stared at Mia's opening. She took another deep breath and began licking the edge of Mia's smooth pussy lips. This got a moan and some twitching from her. Emily couldn't believe how sweet Mia's juices tasted in her mouth. She began to lick harder and lower, trying to get her tongue as far as it would go into her team mate. She was unsatisfied with the penetration possible by her small tongue and instead opted to use her oral prowess on Mia's engorged clitoris while using her fingers inside of Mia. This plan proved to be successful as Mia began moaning like a banshee. Emily used her free hand to play with herself. She could feel her own orgasm building as Mia grabbed her head and pushed it firmly into herself. Emily concentrated her efforts, delivering licks and light nibbles to Mia's clit, until she let out an almost house shakingly loud scream, which happened to coincide with Emily's mind blowing orgasm. She stood up and looked into Mia's eyes.

"Thank you," Mia said weekly as she drifted off to sleep, her naked body slumped in the chair.

Emily smiled to herself. One down, four to go. She turned to face the boys, all with their cocks in their hands. She took a second to regain her composure.

"So who's next,"


	4. Kevin's Turn

Emily turned to Kevin. She sauntered over to him slowly. His eyes were wide, as she walked over hips swaying. She seemed to be walking in slow motion. It was more than Kevin's analytical mind could handle. After what seemed like an eternity, Emily was right in front of him. She looked up at him, and pressed her body to his. The only thing between them was his engorged member. Her breasts were constricted below his chest. Kevin was so horny he could barely stand. Then it happened, her sexy eyes looking up at her as she slowly moved her hand to his throbbing cock. She barely wrapped her hand around him and suddenly, with a moan, Kevin came all over Emily's stomach, the splash reaching all the way to her breasts and down to her knees. This elicited laughter from the conscious members of the team.

"Kevin's a premature ejaculator," Mike asked mockingly, "That totally makes sense!"

Kevin tried to protest, but he went cross eyed and fell to the floor, the nighlock spell leaving his body. Emily looked down to her cum covered body. She looked Antonio dead in the eye as she began to rub it in to her skin. Antonio bit his lower lip in anticipation.

Suddenly Emily got an idea she grabbed Antonio's erection.

"I'm all sticky," she said seductively while slowly stroking him. "Come help me clean up,"

With that she led Antonio by his engorged penis into the bathroom. As she walked around the corner, Mike and Jayden, still stroking themselves, couldn't help but crane their necks to see Emily's pert ass. They gave each other a look of desperation as the bathroom door slammed shut.


	5. Antonio and Jayden's Turn

Emily looked Antonio up and down as she closed the door behind her. Antonio was masturbating furiously, staring right at Emily's heaving bosom. She couldn't take her eyes of the blur of his hand over his penis. She walked over to him, grabbed the back of his head and moved it towards hers. They locked lips passionately. She grabbed Antonio's hand and moved it to her dripping pussy to get the relief she desperately needed.

Just then the door opened, and Jayden stood in the archway, his penis sticking straight up towards the ceiling.

She was startled, but soon her surprise was overtaken by her horniness. She smirked

"Sure, let's take care of both of you," she said breathily.

They stepped into the shower, and Antonio turned on the water. Kevin's cum was dripping off of Emily. Antonio stood dumbfounded. To snap him out of it, Emily reached out and grabbed his penis. He was in heaven. Emily was almost overwhelmed. She was getting into the rhythm when Jayden pressed himself against her. She could feel Jayden's throbbing cock, nestled between her ass cheeks. The warmth from his body caused her fluids to increase. They dripped down her thighs, on to Jayden. She reached back with her other hand and started stroking him using her own juices. Jayden reached forward and started to cup her breasts causing Emily to moan in ecstasy. Then she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly squatted down, and took a cock in each hand. She started stroking both and Jayden and Antonio threw their heads back in pure pleasure. She looked at Antonio, and smiled. Suddenly she put his penis inside of her mouth and began sucking with a fervor She had almost forgotten about the spell, and desperately wanted cum inside of her, in any way possible. She released his cock and began stroking it. She then put Jayden's cock in her mouth. She almost gagged at the length but tried her hardest to tame her gag reflex.

She released Jayden's cock and turned back to Antonio. She moved her hand underneath his scrotum, and could feel it tighten. Instinctually she knew that Antonio was close to coming. She then moved her tongue to the underside of his cock. starting at the bottom of the shaft and making her way up to the mushroom tip. As soon as her lips wrapped themselves around his head, he came. Emily did the best she could to swallow it all, but some still dripped out the sides of her mouth. Antonio passed out by the tub, and then it was just Jayden and Emily.

Jayden pinned Emily up against the wall, he began to position his cock to Emily's soaking gaping pussy. Emily moaned, but came to her senses.

"No," she said emphatically. Before Jayden could protest, Emily grabbed his cock hard. It was the shock that he needed and Jayden came what seemed like gallons. It covered Emily, more so than Kevin's load, and he passed out next to Antonio.

She sat on the side of the tub and caught her breath. She snuck to her room to retrieve her makeup and turned on the shower again. She was going to prepare for what she was really looking forward to since the beginning of the whole ideal.


	6. Mike's Turn

Emily laid sprawled out on top of the covers of her bed. She tried to position herself in full view of her bedroom door. She tried putting her hand on her hip. She looked down and moved a lock of her wavy blonde hair away from her chest, so as not to obstruct the view of her young breasts. In doing so, she had inadvertently grazed her nipple, sending electric shocks right to her young, smooth pussy.

She moved her hands down slowly, to her sex as she began to think about what was next. Mike. She couldn't wait to lose her actual virginity to him. She had saved herself for him, using all her will power to turn down Jayden's advances earlier. Emily had tried to avoid looking at Mike's penis, as she wanted it to be special, but she couldn't help but look at it from her peripheral vision through out the day. There was nothing else she wanted more in the entire world. She began to fondle her vulva, lightly at first, but then separated her lips, and tried to work her tiny fingers into her drenched pussy. She heard herself moan out Mike's name.

"You couldn't wait," she heard from her side. She turned over to see Mike smiling smugly, his erection throbbing with anticipation. She forced herself to take her eyes off it and look Mike directly in the eye. She made no attempt to cover her body.

"What took you so long," she asked seductively, trying her hardest to sound like a femme fatale.

"I wanted to be patient and have you all to myself," he replied.

For the first time today what Emily was feeling wasn't pure lust. Her heart melted at Mike's sweet words. With that she got up off the bed and walked up to Mike, trying to sway her hips. She went on her tippy toes and kissed Mike. He retaliated with fervor, his tongue exploring Emily's soft mouth. He embraced her. His strong muscular arms wrapped around her sent tingles up her spine. It seemed to last both forever and only an instant.

When the kiss broke, she looked Mike in the eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. Once he was sitting down, she pushed him back, so he was lying down.

"What do you want me to do," Mike asked huskily.

"Just relax," Emily said with a smile. She then climbed on top of him and resumed making out, only this time she was in charge. She moved her kisses down his neck, to his muscular chest, his flat stomach, his pubic region until she reached her intended goal. She smiled up at Mike as she grabbed his hard penis. Without warning, she began to take it into her mouth. Mike moaned as she swirled the tongue around the head. When she got to the underside, she lightly licked it, she could feel Mike shake slightly. She took a deep breath and began to take more and more into her mouth, until Mike's impressive girth filled her throat. Mike was in heaven. He had never felt a sensation like this before. Emily came back up and Mike's cock left her mouth with a pop. He looked at her disappointed Emily responded with a sly smirk and his disappointed turned into a happy realization.

"Are you sure," Mike asked hesitantly, yet excited.

"It's the only way to break the spell," Emily replied.

"Is that the only reason," Mike retorted.

"I think you know the answer," Emily said.

She positioned herself over Mike's cock. The image was almost too much for him to handle. Emily, the cute little cheerful girl of the team, the reason he fought the nighlock and the subject of many a wet dream, was about to fuck him.

"On three, okay" Emily instructed. "One,"

"Two," Mike continued.

On three, Emily let her knees go and Mike met her half way as she impaled herself. They both let out gasps. Mike couldn't believe the slick tightness around his dick. It was the most comforting feeling he had ever felt. His mind was reeling from the pleasure. Emily couldn't believe the sudden warmth that filled her. Mike felt so large inside of her. It took a second for both to come to their senses.

Emily began to move herself up and down on Mike's penis. She couldn't believe the pleasure sensations from her nipples to her pussy to the tips of her toes. She couldn't fathom it being any more pleasurable. That's when Mike reached for her clitoris. The resulting orgasm took Emily by complete surprise. Her screams of pleasure could have been heard for miles.

While she was caught off guard, Mike maneuvered himself quickly so he was on top of Emily. This took Emily by surprise, as she was still in mid orgasm. Mike could feel the walls of her vagina violently contract around him. It took all his willpower to not blow his load.

Finally Emily began to come down from her euphoria.

"Are you ok," Mike asked, half seriously. Emily slowly opened her eyes.

"Again." Mike didn't need to be told twice.

With a new passion, he moved himself in and out of Emily. She was overwhelmed by her senses. She looked up at Mike and saw his look of determination to give her another earth shattering orgasm. She saw his muscular arms, hoisting his weight up and down, she looked down to see the shaft of Mike's penis going in and out of her own smooth vagina. She was feeling light headed, but knew she didn't want this to stop. Mike paused, and took one of her light pink nipples into her mouth. Another pleasure in her overloaded mind. Emily could feel the thick head of his cock hitting the back of her. She could feel him pulsing. She forced herself to open her eyes.

"Mike," she said weakly.

"Yeah," Mike said pausing, as a bead of sweat dripped of his forehead.

"Cum for me," she said aggressively

With that Mike started in again, faster and harder. Emily could feel her second, long overdue orgasm building up rapidly. She grit her teeth as her hands and toes gripped at the bed spread as if she were holding on for dear life, trying to delay the inevitable until she couldn't hold back any more. With a scream, she came violently, thrashing from side to side as the orgasm ripped through her body like a tsunami. Her vaginal walls, contracting wildly. Mike couldn't take it, and with a final mighty thrust he unleashed his white hot cum inside of Emily. She couldn't believe the sensation as it flowed out of him. She dug her nails into Mike's back unwilling to let him exit her until both orgasms had completely subsided. Both panted, and Emily exhausted let go of Mike. He slipped out of her, and lay exhausted on the bed, trying to fight the sleep of the spell being broken. Emily fought to keep her eyes open as she snuggled up to Mike. With his last bit of strength he put his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He then fell into a deep sleep. Emily snuggled up to him and relished his warmth.

Today had been a sexual awakening in Emily. It felt like a switch had been turned on and she never wanted for it to be off again. She felt so alive and sexual thanks to all the pleasure she now knew her petite supple body was capable of. She would die happy if she never had to put on another stitch of clothing again. With that thought she drifted off into sleep.


	7. Epilogue

"Hello," Mentor Ji yelled into the hallway of the Shiba House the next morning."

It had been 24 hours since he had retreated to the Tengen Gate.

"Hey, Mentor," Emily called from another room.

"Is everything ok," Mentor Ji asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yeah," Emily replied, "The nighlock spell is broken, and everyone is safe in bed."

Ji sighed with relief. He took off his jacket and placed it on the hook.

"I knew you could do it Emily, you've really proven yourself...," he said as he walked into the kitchen to continue his conversation. He stopped dead in his tracks and mid sentence when he saw Emily making a sandwich, completely nude. She turned around and smiled, making no attempt hide herself.

"Is everything okay," Emily asked with a smirk.

"Emily," Ji stuttered, averting his gaze, "you're naked!"

"How good of you to notice," she replied smiling and returning to her sandwich.

"You can't," the mentor stuttered.

"Well, isn't it important for a Samurai to be one with ones mind and one's body," Emily asked.

"Well yes," Ji replied.

"Well, this is my way of being one with my body," Emily replied cheerfully.

"I guess that makes sense," Ji admitted. "But, if you're going to be one with your body, you might want to close the shades."

He motioned to the window, where Bulk and Spike stood dumbfounded and frozen at the sight of Emily's unabashed nudity. She smiled at them and gave them a wink as she turned around.

Both Bulk and Spike looked at each other, mouths agape and fell over.

The End

From The Author:

I didn't expect to finish this in less than 24 hours, but here it is. This is an idea I had for along time, and had read another very good fanfiction here about it. I had been wanting to do my own take on it, and I'm very happy how it turned out. Hopefully you enjoyed it to. I plan to, some time in the near future do a series of one shots of Emily is various sexual situations, seducing again, the Samurai Rangers, Deker, maybe even Gia from Megaforce. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated and will be taken into consideration. Thank you all.


End file.
